


Kamijo's Castle: My Slutty Family

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kamijo's Castle [3]
Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgy, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW





	Kamijo's Castle: My Slutty Family

Yuki knew something weird was happening and was determined to bring it up at the next band meeting. Why had Hizaki and Masashi suddenly moved into the castle? It was nice, but not so nice he would give up his own home. Why was the entire band suddenly gay, three members sporting cocks that were almost inhuman? Only Teru was acting normal, though things had grown uncomfortable after they had run into each other at the key party. Perhaps he shouldn't have gone to the party at all.

Surprisingly an emergency meeting was called the day after the party, at Kamijo's castle no less. He had nothing important planned, so had turned up at the agreed time finding Teru arriving with him. They shared shy smiles, unable to make eye contact as they approached the front door. Yes things were weird between them, this had to be sorted and fast.

Kamijo greeted them, his cock clearly fighting to escape the tight confines of his leather trousers. Both guests eyes fell southwards, whilst the host smirked in delight. He greeted them politely, his welcoming hug a little too intimate. Part of him wanted to push away, the rest wanted to drop to the floor and suck that cock, with or without Teru's help.

“Hizaki dear, our guests have arrived,” Kamijo called. The guitarist appeared from the living room wearing a red dress that was so short it barely covered anything. Once again Yuki grew conflicted, blushing as he remembered his last experience with the two men.

“Masashi is waiting outside,” Hizaki replied, greeting Teru with a gentle kiss and then repeating the process with Yuki as well. The poor silver haired man had been in love with Hizaki so long, that he looked genuinely star struck at having such attention. Like an obedient dog he followed Hizaki into the garden, his eyes desperate to see what was beneath the dress.

“He wants Hizaki, bad,” Yuki confided in Kamijo as they followed behind. The blond smiled in agreement.

“I'm sure he'll get what he's after,” Kamijo confided in Yuki. There was something sinister in the words, though how could there be? Teru would most certainly consent to such things.

They entered the forest, an unusual place to be meeting, but perhaps there was a hidden cottage deep inside or something? Yuki followed quietly, wanting answers, and not all at the same time. When they reached the clearing, with the strangest tree he had ever seen, he froze in pure shock. Was that Masashi before him? It was a sight he had never thought he would ever see.

The bassist was naked from head to toe, and stretched over an X shaped frame with hands and ankles chained to each corner. The structure was thin steel, so it was easy to access his ass if anyone should choose. As he got closer, he saw a steel cock cage holding the bassists enormous size down. It looked painful, as the bassist was as hard as he could be, but the gag in his mouth made it impossible to complain. Other than the gag and cage, he also wore a black collar, the matching lead hung over the edge of a nearby tree.

“My slut was naughty,” Hizaki said, in lack of a real explanation. “Still believes he can be a man.”

“Bad prince,” Kamijo teased, running his hand over Masashi's chest and turning to face his stunned bandmates. “So, what do you think?”

“Look,” Yuki stammered, “I know we all attended your key party, but isn't this going a little too far?”

“Not far enough,” Kamijo complained. “Teru's ass is entirely unused.”

“Actually, I can assure you that I've had plenty of cock!” Teru protested, blushing as he realised what he had just said.

“Not the right cock, baby,” Hizaki corrected him as he grabbed Teru's hand and dragged him closer to the tree. Before Yuki's eyes, branches suddenly bound his screaming friend. He ran to help, getting caught on his own. In horror he fought back, quickly gagged by a long thin branch, much in the same way as Teru himself. What the hell was happening here?

 

Hizaki smiled as the tree accepted both offerings, and went to collect the lead from the branch. Masashi had been here awhile, he must surely be sorry. Clipping the lead to Masashi's collar, he removed him from the steel cross and lead him towards the tree. Now submissive Masashi walked with his head down, not making any attempts to remove the gag or cage.

“See slut, I can be nice when you behave,” Hizaki reassured him, removing the gag and placing his cock in it's place. Masashi obediently began to suck, clearly secretly enjoying being used.

“Pleasure me too, and I'll let you out of that cage and straight into one of our boys,” Kamijo promised. With a grin Masashi reached up and took a cock in each hand, moving between the two of them with his mouth, clearly desperate for his reward. While Masashi pleased them, the two blonds kissed tenderly, both eager to try out the new members of their family.

“I get the ass Masashi doesn't,” Hizaki bargained, “You take mine far more than I take yours.”

“Then I get Masashi's,” Kamijo retorted, “You always hog him.”

“Hog tie maybe,” Hizaki said with a giggle. Clothes fell from the branches of the tree, clearly the new Princes would be with them soon. He kissed Kamijo again, clinging to the vocalist as a tree branch penetrated his own ass. That damned tree! Always wanting a turn, it had two men already! No, five, Hizaki realised. Branches were inside all of them now. He moaned at the sight, so beautiful to behold!

 

Teru was placed on the ground, hornier than he had ever been in his life. He understood now, what had changed his friends, and felt grateful that he had been included. Look at his cock! It had grown at least three inches, if not more! He clutched it in his hand, admiring the weight and girth, realising his entrance was dripping wet with sap and some kind of natural lube. He knew what he wanted, and he hurried to Hizaki's side, pulling him away from Kamijo and pushing his body firmly against him. He took both cocks in his hand, rubbing frantically as he kissed the other guitarist with years of built up passion. He'd seen Hizaki could be cruel, but he also knew that he could be kind.

“Who do you want,” Kamijo said, the question directed at Masashi. For a second Teru froze, silently begging not to be chosen. He wanted Hizaki inside him! Was that not obvious.

“Yuki is fine, Master,” Masashi answered, much to Teru's relief. With a grin Hizaki took Teru to his steel cross, the branch in his ass retreating as he moved away. He chained Teru, much as he had done to Masashi before, and the excited man smiled in anticipation.

“Look at my cock, it's hard for you,” Teru begged, making Hizaki smile.

“If it's hard for me, you're just another slut,” Hizaki warned. “But I think you already knew that, parading around in those tiny little shorts.”

“Yes, a desperate eager slut,” Teru confirmed, “Princess...”

“Queen,” Hizaki corrected, slowly removing the red dress that had ridden up so high that he might have not been wearing it anyway. Teru could see the others were all naked now, Yuki already on hands and knees with Masashi in one end, and Kamijo the other.

“Your Highness,” Teru begged, “The other's are having so much fun. I'm so wet for you, I need you.”

“Yes slut, I know,” Hizaki replied, moving behind Teru and slipping his large cock inside. With a moan Teru pulled against the chains, at long last his body was being taken by the man he so adored! Across the clearing, Masashi had now been sandwiches between the two men, giving and receiving pleasure at a frantic pace. What had he done for Hizaki to punish him? What did he need to do to have such focused attention?

When cum filled him, Hizaki pulled a now finished Masashi away from his friends and forced him on hands and knees before his. Without a word Masashi began to lick Teru's cock and Hizaki took his ass, as he had done to Teru's own. Teru moaned in delight, especially as he realised another man was now inside him! It had to be Yuki, for Kamijo was holding onto Hizaki, abusing the blond's hole as if he owned the guitarist. Perhaps he did. Teru had a lot of catching up to do here. At least he was making a good start!

 

Hizaki was delighted to see the way the family had grown so nicely, and not just because he now had four men to choose from whenever his cock reminded him it wanted some love. He loved being with his friends, laughing and joking, watching them parade around in skimpy outfits. He loved humiliating Masashi, knowing perfectly well he went to re-establish his masculinity somewhere else. He loved the way Teru adored him, Kamijo cherished him and Yuki managed to surprise him over and over again. No man could ask for anything more, which was why it surprised him that a pretty blond caught his eye one day at a concert.

He was a magnificent creature, Hizaki thought as he strummed his guitar. Princely, in a softer more innocent way to Kamijo. He could devour this fan, he thought, making up his mind as the show reached the end. Before the encore, he quickly whispered a message to one of the security staff, sure that this man would take up the offer of a VIP meeting with himself.

“Has our Queen picked a fan for some fun?” Kamijo teased, “I thought we were above prostituting ourselves? Besides, I'm the one short of cash, not you. But then, I am planning another party, soon enough. No need for concern.”

“He's beautiful,” Hizaki sighed, “I won't charge.”

“For a cock like yours, you should,” Kamijo teased, giving Hizaki a kiss before they hurried to fulfil the fans demands for an encore. Perhaps Kamijo was right, but it felt wrong charging for a man he wanted so damn badly! His cock was so hard beneath his skirts, twitching at the very idea of what would soon be taking place.

As the show ended, he retreated backstage, smiling as the pretty boy shyly joined them. His features were so delicate, like those of a porcelain doll. For once Hizaki felt no need to humiliate a man he saw beneath him, he wanted to cherish this one.

Sensing Teru's jealousy, really the boy should know that they all slept around, he took the boy to a quiet corner and whispered his proposition. Wide eyed the boy stared at him, as if in a dream.

“Yes,” He finally replied, blushing bright red as he said so. It wasn't often that the guitarist of the band you had come to see, asked you home for sex. Happily Hizaki took the boys hand, and together they caught a taxi back to the castle.

 

“Wow!” the boy exclaimed, as he admired the beautiful home. “You live here, for real?”

“Yes,” Hizaki replied, “Come on, let me show you my rooms.”

“Sure,” the boy replied, looking around as he was led up the stairs. In the safety of the room he nervously pulled off his t-shirt, revealing a surprisingly muscular chest.

“What's your name, pretty one?” Hizaki asked.

“Zin,” the boy answered. “I'm a vocalist, or trying to be.”

“So, you have oral skills?” Hizaki prompted. With a nod Zin moved around, helping Hizaki out of his dress and giving the guitarists naked body an admiring look.

“No underwear?” Zin teased, “You really are a bad man! Oh! Look at that! How are you even so big?”

“If you're good, maybe I'll share the secret,” Hizaki offered.

“I can assure you, I'm being anything but good tonight,” Zin replied, “I came here didn't I?”

“That you did,” Hizaki agreed. Smiling as Zin's lips moved down over his long length. Oh it felt good, it always did, better for being someone new, someone different, who until recently he hadn't even known. He sighed in bliss, not forcing this boy, not wanting to scare him away. How old was he anyway? Younger than himself, but old enough to be called a man Hizaki decided. He had a man's body, at least from what he could see.

He came, shocking the boy who clearly had no idea what to do with so much cum. It dripped over him, landing on his black jeans right over his crotch. It was simply divine, and tenderly Hizaki pulled him up and began to lick him clean. Like Kamijo, being with this boy brought out a different persona that his usual cruel self. He liked this boy, wanted to keep him safe.

“Let's get you washed up,” Hizaki offered, taking Zin into the bathroom and turning on the taps to fill the large bath.

“You came so hard,” Zin finally exclaimed. “What are you, an incubus?”

“Maybe I am,” Hizaki said with a wink. Carefully he helped Zin out of his dirty clothes and teased the other's cock with his hand until the bath was full. He turned to turn off the taps, and gasped when the boys arms wrapped around his waist.

“May I?” Zin asked, “May I fuck you against this bath so hard that the whole castle shakes? I want to make you scream my name, claim your pretty ass for my own.” What had happened to the sweet boy? He'd conquered his shyness, and revealed his true form as a sexual beast.

“Oh you're a keeper!” Hizaki gasped, “Fuck me boy, make me cum crying your name.”

“I told you, I wasn't going to be good,” Zin teased as he lubed a finger and slid it deep inside Hizaki. He paused in surprise, removing the finger and giving Hizaki a perfectly seductive grin. “It looks like someone got to your first, you're already lubed up and ready to go.”

“I'll let you imagine whoever you like,” Hizaki promised, bending over the bath further as Zin claimed his leaking hole. This wasn't at all what he expected, he more than liked it.

 

Zin's ass ached as he followed Hizaki into the woods. He wasn't used to being taken, but it seemed Hizaki wasn't going to play submissive little girl either. When he had finished, Hizaki had claimed him so thoroughly he wasn't sure how he was even able to stand, never mind walk.

“It's dark in here,” Zin complained, glancing in surprise at what appeared to be a steel cross. What was that doing there? Perhaps Hizaki was kinkier than he had thought. Only, they were walking past the cross, towards the strange tree.

“Take my dress off,” Hizaki ordered, “I like that one on you, we don't want it getting ruined?”

“Whatever you're doing, please take pity on my sore ass,” Zin begged, removing the borrowed garment and handing it over to the waiting musician. Perhaps this was his punishment, for going to a strange man's home with the offer of nothing but sex. Yes, it had to be a prank, because there was Teru coming out of the shadows.

“Him?” Teru demanded, “Really?”

“I can assure you, I have enough stamina for you all,” Hizaki answered, yanking Teru over to him by the waist band of his tiny little shorts. As Zin watched the shorts were pulled down the guitarist's legs, and the silver haired man was filled with delicious cock right there in front of him. This was some kind of strange sex club, he thought just as the tree made it's move. He gasped in shock as he was lifted into the air, a branch forced down his throat as yet others played in his ass. He was still so sore down there! Having two branches in his ass hurt like hell! He screamed around the branch, quickly gagging as the branch sunk deeper still. His breath left him, his body shook in pleasure and then the pain and need to breathe was gone. There was nothing but pure bliss, but nothing beat the scene of the two guitarists far below.

Filled with sap, he was pushed back against the trunk of the tree, speared by the largest branch yet. He could literally feel his cock growing bigger and bigger, his ass wetter and wetter. So, this was the secret, he thought as he was finally placed on the floor. He found he liked it, he liked it a lot.

“My dear,” he called to the blond, “Just wait for our next night. You think being fucked by a tree is kinky? Just wait to see what I have to offer!”

“With a promise like that, you better not disappoint me!” Hizaki called back, spilling his cum in the silver haired man's ass. “I don't like men who can't keep their word.”

“I can keep it,” Zin promised, slapping both guitarists on the ass as he headed back to the castle. He knew perfectly well that he looked innocent and doll like, it hid the kinky demon inside deceptively well. Just the way he liked it.

 


End file.
